


Black and Floral

by ladyofthebrook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthebrook/pseuds/ladyofthebrook
Summary: James has roped Sirius in to a dinner party with Lily's muggle sister, as he's best man and Lily is hoping Petunia will agree to be her maid of honor. Lily is praying the evening goes smoothly. James is hoping that when things go badly- because they will- it will be Sirius's fault instead of his. Sirius- Sirius is puzzled. Petunia was supposed to be the devil incarnate, according to James. Sirius sees something different.(I'll update daily, probably, as I've recently come into some free time. I'd predict an end result of around 15000ish words and unevenly long chapters, just so you know what you're getting into.)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Petunia Evans Dursley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. The Dinner

Chapter One: The Dinner

Sirius sighed for the tenth time in the past five minutes. “I don’t see why I’m going.” 

“Because if you go you’ll say something stupid before I do, and then Lily will be mad at you and not me.” James said brightly, checking his reflection in Sirius’s bedroom mirror and straightening his tie.

“That’s further convincing me not to go.”

“You’re my best man, and she, for biological reasons, is Lily’s maid of honor. You’re supposed to be involved in these things.”

“Take me out of the wedding,” Sirius said, laying back and staring at the ceiling. 

“If you come, I’ll let you be godfather to our firstborn.” 

Sirius considered this. He wasn’t sure he wanted kids of his own- wasn’t sure he could trust himself enough not to mess them up- but he did like children. And being able to say to Remus, he’s my godchild, not yours- well. Bragging rights were always a temptation to him.

“If this goes badly, which you seem to think it will, you owe me lots of Ogden’s best,” Sirius threatened. 

“Sure, sure,” James acquiesced, relieved. “We’d best apparate now, or we’ll be late, and Petunia Evans does not tolerate tardiness.”

Merlin. The more James went on about her, the more she sounded like Sirius’s own darling mother. 

James grabbed his arm and with a sharp pop they were standing in a small, fenced in garden. A flash of red caught his eye- Lily, standing at the back door and looking more anxious than he’d ever seen her, which was saying something, cause he’d seen her sit her Newts. And behind her- 

Well.

At this point, Sirius was expecting somebody quite horrible to look at, what with all of James’s muttered insults when Lily couldn’t hear- things like ‘giraffe neck’ and ‘twig’ and ‘can’t believe she’s related to lily, you’d never know’. Of course, it wasn’t like James to pick on people’s appearances unless they were crap within as well, and from what Sirius has heard, Petunia was an awful sister that Lily still held hope out for, in her consistent Lily way. 

Sucker for lost causes, that girl was, which Sirius maintained was why she’d finally fallen for James- who now insulted her sister behind her back, since she’d be miffed if it was to her face. It seemed to Sirius like a replay of their younger years, when Lily was still friends with Snape. However, unlike James’s pointed comments about Snivellus, which rang true, Sirius was looking at a rather pretty young blonde- not awful to look at at all.

True, her expression was pinched and distasteful, more severe than even McGonagall, which ruined the effect a bit, but she was willowy with a long swan neck and defined bones- high cheeks, a refined brow, delicate shoulders. Rather like a high-born pureblood, really, now that he came to think of it. He’d met enough. Her hair was a pale honey, not a strand out of place, and her eyes shone sky blue. He had to admit that she wasn’t a knockout stunner like the way her sister was- Lily was so vibrant and fiery she was the main focus wherever she went- but she was undeniably beautiful, and Sirius could see the family resemblance. 

Too bad she was supposedly just the worst. 

“Lily,” James smiled, besotted as ever. “Hello, Petunia.” 

“Hello, James,” She said stiffly. “Who is your… friend?” She let her gaze sweep over his long hair, the leather jacket, the small gold hoop in his ear, and unlike most girls their age, it was contempt and not attraction there. 

Once again, Sirius was forcefully reminded of a proper pure blooded girl. Dislike curdled one his stomach.

“This is Sirius, Sirius Black.” James clapped him on the shoulder. “My best man.”

“Is he.” She said flatly. “Well, I hope he doesn’t turn up at the wedding looking like some derelict criminal like he does at the moment.” 

James eye’s flashed, but before he could do something stupid, Sirius gave the girl a sharp smile. “No worries, love, I’ll show up however you like. Feel free to dress me yourself, if it makes you feel better.” He added a wink, for good measure. 

She stiffened like a flower under a frost before spinning on her heel and marching inside. Lily followed helplessly with a panicked look at James.

“Listen,” Sirius said in an undertone. “Let me be the dumb one here, don’t say anything she’ll hold against you. You’re the one that’s gonna be stuck with her.” 

James nodded. “Right. Right. Just- don’t you do anything too stupid either.”

“No promises,” Sirius said grimly, because women like that had always brought out the worst in him. 

They all gathered around the table where Lily had rather painstakingly laid out an array of dishes. “So your wedding is going to be full of freaks just like you?” Petunia sneered, still standing. “Maybe I don’t want to be there.” 

Lily flinched. James’s face had gone expressionless, his eyes cold, never a good sign. His hand shot out to cover hers, and she stilled under his touch, shooting him a grateful look. Petunia looked between them, something flashing deep enough in her expression that Sirius couldn’t place it, before standing abruptly. “I need some air.” She snapped, striding out. The front door closed quietly. Properly. As if she wasn’t angry at all. 

“James.” Lily squeaked, and he enfolded her in a hug. 

“It’s okay. Hey. It’s okay. Marlene would love to be your maid of honor, you know she would.”

“But she’s my sister.” Lily said, broken, and it struck a chord so deep in Sirius- broken siblings- that he stood too. 

“I’ll be right back. Excuse me.” He said, and it was as if Petunia’s manners were leaching into him. 

He spotted her petite body marching down the street quickly to a small, forested park, and followed.

He waited till she’d gotten some distance into the trees, affording them some semblance privacy, before alerting her to his presence. 

“Where the hell do you get off, treating Lily like that,” Sirius snarled.

She whirled, a shriek dying on her lips as she saw him, fury mounting in her gaze. “It’s none of your business.”

“It damn well is my business, Lily is my friend.”

Petunia laughed without humor. “Of course she is.”

“I want an answer. Lily is wonderful- why? Do you honestly hate magic that much?”

“Magic,” Petunia choked, still laughing hysterically, laughing with what sounded like grief. “Go away.”

“No! I want an answer. What reason do you have to be such a rule-abiding bint to a sister like Lily?”

“Because it doesn’t matter! It doesn't matter how awful I am to her, there will always be somebody there to defend her! Always somebody there to reassure her how much better she is-“

“Excuse me?” He snarled, sounding more dog than man. 

“Because I couldn’t be smart, or beautiful, or magic and wild!” Petunia screamed. “Because Lily was already all of those things and better! Because it was always beautiful Lily, with that hair and those eyes, sweet Lily, so brave and charming and kind, magic Lily. She had Hogwarts, my parents, everyone she ever met- they loved her, because she was Lily. The only thing I can do that she can’t is behave and be proper where she isn’t, and that’s going to get me nothing in the end, and even then I can’t stop. Because no one will ever look at me the way they look at her, not- not when she’s there to look at instead.”

Sirius stood silent, shocked. He opened his mouth and closed it, and something twisted in her gaze at whatever was on his face.

“I don’t want your pity,” She spat in her sour and sharp way. “I don’t. Let Lily have it all. I can be more proper and normal and- and natural than she could ever be.” 

“But that’s not what you want.” He said. He knew this- how he knew, after only having known her for the better part of an hour, he couldn’t say, but he did. He knew. 

She looked up at him, her blue eyes fierce like frost, blond hair slipping out of it’s tight updo and falling around her face. Maybe Lily was beautiful like a wildfire, Sirius thought, but Petunia was ice and snow. 

“What do you know about what I want?” She tried to be cutting but it came out hollow and dead.

What did he know? 

He thought of James, fiery and warm James, and how kindness, goodness, always came easier to him. How it was a struggle for him to remember to think before acting- to be gentle and not sharp. How he could be cruel in ways James never truly could be. He remembered a prank he’d planned and a boy who’d almost died. He thought of Regulus, and of broken siblings. 

He looked at Petunia and wondered if she was a mirror. “I know you love your sister more than you let her see. I know you’re guilty and jealous and you’re angry at her and it’s eating you alive. I know you’re torn between what you think you should be and what you want to be and what you actually are. I know because I’m all of those things too.” 

“You?” She scoffed. 

He leaned back against the tree trunk, staring up at the sky. “You know there’s- turmoil- going on in my world.”

“I know.” 

“My family- my biological family, not the Potters- they… they’re not good people. Anti-muggle blood supremacists. I ran away when I was sixteen. I couldn’t handle it anymore.” She was watching him with a pale face, but didn’t interrupt, so he continued. “I struggled for so long, though, with what my parents raised me to be, and with what I knew I should be, and what- what I ended up with. Some mix in the middle. My little brother.” He took a deep breath, trying to sound like he wasn’t falling apart. “He stayed. I asked him to come with, and he stayed. He’s a death eater now, or on track to be one, anyways, and my miserable parents couldn’t be prouder. He’s going to die, I know it. He’s not… he’s not a good person, or just not a brave one, maybe, but I know my brother and he’s not a killer. And I’m so angry, angry he wasn’t brave enough to come with me, and so guilty because… if anyone could have changed him, it was me. But I was too preoccupied with James and being sorted into Gryffindor and finding my own way that I wasn’t there to watch him slipping. I wasn’t there when he needed me to be, and I let him... I wasn’t there. He needed me. He was in that awful house with her and no support and I just… let him stay. And now he’s good as dead.”

“I…” She swallowed, that delicate throat bobbing. “I’m sorry.” The words seemed unpracticed on her lips. 

He sighed. “Me too. So just… Lily loves you. Don’t make the same mistakes I did. Don’t be so concerned with carving a space out for yourself that you leave her behind. And for the record, I don’t agree with you. I think you’re beautiful and smart and fierce, and just because Lily is those things too doesn’t make you any less.” 

Petunia was quiet, and so he steeled that Gryffindor courage and took a true leap, hoping he wasn’t overstepping some boundary, hoping Lily didn’t end up hating him for this. “Because if you ignore those parts of yourself, and you, I dunno,” He thought, pulling from the way she reminded him of such a proper pureblood, “If you marry some boring, proper man who’s half as smart as you are that keeps you home as a little proper housewife, you’ll wither away until only that bitterness is left and all you can do is cling to conventions. I’ve seen it in others, and I don’t want to see it in you. You’re too much for that.” 

“Too much what?” She whispered.

“Too much Petunia Evans, I guess.” He smiled halfheartedly.

“You don’t know me,” She reminded him. 

He shrugged. “Maybe I’d like to.” 

She raised both brows, but didn’t look angry. She looked interested. And he was realizing... he was too. He was interested.

“I’ll make you a deal, Petunia Evans,” He said, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning against a tree. 

“And what is that?” She was so stiff- regal, really.

“Give Lily a chance. Give yourself a chance. Walk in, and apologize, if you feel like it- but not if you don’t, because she doesn’t deserve lies. And in return, I’ll take you on a date, if you’d like.”

She watched him carefully, as if waiting for something- a punchline, maybe. 

“I know I look unemployed,” He grinned, “But I’m actually from nobility with a ridiculously large inheritance. So I’ll put on a proper muggle suit and take you someplace nicer than you’ve ever been, if that’s what you want. I’m free Friday night at six.” He winked.

“Hmph,” She said, turning and marching through the park without a word. Sirius trailed after her, unsure if that was a yes or no.

When they arrived back to the house, James and Lily were still looking all doe-eyed at each other, and Petunia cleared her throat. 

“I’m sorry for needing air,” She announced stiffly, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. “I’m dealing with… it doesn’t matter, but it isn’t directly your fault, so. You were the subject of some misplaced emotion on my part.” She shot Sirius a millisecond of a look before avoiding everyone’s gaze again and seating herself primply at the table.

Sirius bit back a grin.

That was a yes.


	2. The Date

“What in the sweet name of Merlin did you do?” James asked, flabbergasted, when the three of them apparated back into his flat. Sirius smirked and tried not to look smug.

“I asked her out.”

James reached for a bottle of firewhisky. Lily made an odd, choked, shrieking noise.

“And that worked? I mean- she was practically pleasant.”

“Well, yeah. I’m an attractive, charismatic man.”

Lily made another choked noise.

“I- mate. This could go so badly.” James looked both impressed and horrified.

“Look, her apology was genuine. And I’ll take her someplace nice.”

“This is more than I would have ever asked of you,” James shook his head.

“I’m not doing it for you guys, much as I love you both. I think we’ll actually have a nice time.”

Lily’s eyes were bugging out of her head, and Sirius took pity on her and decided to explain. “Listen, Lily, your sister is very uptight and proper. I was raised a nobleman's son, and am now a wealthy bachelor with hours and hours of lessons in propriety. I may not act like that, but I can dust off my manners when needed. I’m the perfect guy to take a lady like your sister out. And we sort of had a heart-to-heart before coming back to dinner. I think I’ll survive at least one date.”

James choked on his firewhisky. “At least one?”

“Where will you go?” Lily asked faintly, her first attempt at speech. 

“Somewhere fancy. Le Gavroche, I think. It opened a few years back, Michelin starred, wildly expensive. The perfect kind of place to impress her. Then the opera, maybe.” He trailed off as he thought, ignoring James and Lily in the background.

***  
He hadn’t planned on the dress, per say. It just occurred to him that he was taking Petunia somewhere very nice, and he decided he didn’t want to risk her feeling like her current wardrobe was inadequate. And he frequented Carnaby street and muggle fashion districts enough that really, he stumbled upon it. And it had looked pretty enough on the faceless mannequin that he thought… well, why not? He’d bought it and popped back to his apartment to properly address it. To his surprise, the place wasn’t empty.

“Have you two heathens ever heard of privacy?” He asked carelessly, searching for a quill and his favorite ink bottle.

“You weren’t answering the mirror, so we let ourselves in,” James answered. Lily just hummed noncommittally from where she was curled up on the couch with a book. “I wanted to chat with you about the next new moon.” 

“I should re-ward the place,” Sirius said, meaning none of it. He snagged a piece of thick unrumpled parchment and scrawled, ‘If you haven't got something else you’d rather wear, I think you’d look lovely in this,’ before a thought occurred to him. “Lily, does Petunia oppose owl mail? Should I do this the muggle way?” 

“Do what the muggle way?” Lily’s voice came from behind him. She peeked over his shoulder, reading the note. “Is that a dress?” She paused to tug it out of it’s package, holding it up. “You’re sending this to Petunia?”

Sirius shrugged. “It’s Versace. She doesn’t have to wear it if she doesn’t want to.”

Lily shook her head. “Well, she never will, so I hope it wasn’t too expensive.”

Sirius looked scandalized. “It’s Versace. I wouldn’t cheap out on your sister.”

James wandered over, eyebrows raising as he took in the dress held up against Lily’s body. “I like it. Lily, you should buy one. In red. Or charmed that way.”

Lily sent him a dark look. “She’s not going to wear it. And well, she doesn’t like owl mail, but… the two of you are going out in two days. That’s the only thing that will be fast enough.”

“Hmm. Maybe I’ll send an enchanted raven instead. That’s less obtrusive.”

Lily shook her head. “You’re mad.”

“Probably,” Sirius agreed amicably.

***

Friday night at 5:50 had Sirius standing on Petunia’s porch with a bouquet of flowers that had passed Lily’s critical eye in hand. He knocked and wood almost instantly swung open from beneath his fingers. Petunia stepped away from the door, and Sirius, for an odd moment, couldn’t breath. She’d worn it. She was gorgeous- he’d known she would be- but the sharp creased, pressed dinner dress from before didn’t do her lithe, willowy form justice. Black silk now swept across her body, clinging in all the right places, and she’d worn black nylons and scandalously high stilettos, making her already long legs go on forever. Her hair was down in large, loose curls, and she tucked one behind her ear as she looked coolly up at him. 

“You look beautiful,” Sirius said honestly, handing her the lilac bouquet. She took it, eyes widening, her careful mask slipping.

“Lilacs are my favorite,” She said, dipping her nose into the blooms.

“I know.” Sirius said. “Lily told me. I wasn’t sure how you felt about apparition- it can make people who aren’t used to it queasy, which is the last thing you need before dinner- so I drove.” He gestured to his car behind him a little proudly. The 1985 Aston Martin v8 had cost even more than the latest racing broom, but it had been worth every converted knut.

Her eyebrows inched up, and he resisted the urge to laugh. He generally disapproved of people throwing their money and weight around just for the sake of impressing others, but the dramatic side of him couldn’t deny that he liked the reaction.

“So,” He said as he held open the door for her. “Time to get into the deep stuff.”

“As in?” She asked warily, but he only winked, shutting the door and letting her stew in the anticipation of what he might ask as he walked around to his side.

“As in,” He asked slowly, sliding behind the wheel, “What’s your least favorite food?”

“Jellied eels.”

Sirius tilted his head. “Hmm. Not something I’ve ever minded, but I’ll admit they’re of a particular taste.”

“It’s more the texture that I dislike.”

“I see. Well, I- prepare to be shocked- hate citrus in all forms.”

She raised her eyebrows. “And have you enjoyed the looming threat of scurvy so far?”

“It’s a somewhat recent development,” He admitted. “I went through a… er, a medical procedure, and ever since then, I’ve hated the taste.”

Petunia stared at him suspiciously. The night was growing dark as they drove, and the lights of cars flashing by on the opposite side of the road lit up strands of her blond hair in hues of gold and red. “Are you being vague because it was something personal, or because ‘medical procedure’ is code for something magical you won’t talk to me about because I’m not a witch?”

He laughed. “It is something magical, yes. I didn't come right out and say it because, for one, you’ve been pretty clear you don’t exactly love magic, and for two, well… it wasn’t exactly a legal thing for me to have done, and to date, only four other people know about it at all.”

“I see. Not first date conversation material then, I suppose.”

“Not exactly.” Sirius agreed wryly. “What are your hobbies?”

Petunia pursed her lips. “I like gardening. Reading. Boring things, I suppose. I’m a horrible gossip, that’s my guilty pleasure. I don’t tend to like drama involving me, but I like watching it. And I’m generally- I’m generally very private. I don’t know why I’m being so honest with you right now. Maybe it’s because you’re not really… you’re not from my life. You can’t go tell this to my friends, or to my boss, or over tea at the neighbors.”

“True.” Sirius agreed, pleased she was being open but unsure of how much to poke at it. He didn’t want to cause her to freeze up. “I’ve been told I have a flair for the dramatics you know. Figured I’d sprinkle that into conversation, since you like watching drama and all.”

“Is that so,” She laughed, the sound fading as Sirius pulled into the drive of Le Gavroche’s hotel. 

“You like french cuisine, right? If not we can go someplace else, but I will say reservations here were a little tricky to get this short notice.”

“I’ve heard of this place,” She said a little faintly. “It’s very prestigious.”

“I did say I’d take you somewhere nicer than you’ve ever been,” He winked. “And this restaurant is fairly new, as these things go, so I decided to take my chances. I’ll get your door.”

Sirius opened Petunia’s side and tossed his keys to the attendant waiting before offering her his arm.

“Name?” A prim woman asked as they entered.

“Black.”

“Right this way, sir.”

The atmosphere was private, with deep, shadowy green walls and patterned scarlet carpet. Large floral arrangements hung from walls, and the lighting was warm but dim. They were seated at the corner of the room, the nearest other patrons an older couple toasting with red wine and a large man facing away from them seated with a young woman. Sirius stepped around to pull out Petunia’s chair.

The large man turned, and for a moment let his eyes drag up Petunia’s figure in a way that made Sirius stiffen and briefly entertain a vision where he ripped the man’s walrus-esque mustache from his upper lip- until the man’s gaze reached her face. His eyes promptly bugged out and his face turned an alarming shade of purple. Beside him, Petunia squeaked in alarm and instantly sank into her seat.

“You know him?” Sirius surmised, curious, resisting the urge to look back at the man as he sat across from her.

“That’s Vernon. He- he’s a junior executive at my company. Ah, we’ve dated, but he ended it two weeks ago. The girl he’s with is,” She waved her hand vaguely. “Not the kind to impress his parents, so. I’ve known he’d come back, once he’d- but then you came.” Her words were stilted, awkward, and Sirius paused, putting together the pieces with what she wasn’t saying.

“So he dumped you to go out with her,” Sirius said slowly, watching the curvy redhead peering at the menu. “Intending to come back to you once he’d- what, had his fun? And then you could be the little housewife he parades in front of his family? And he told you that?”

“Not in so many words,” She said, fluttering her hands anxiously. “But yes. And he’s- well he’s very well to-do, and I don’t,” Nervousness melted and she suddenly looked fierce, defensive. “I don’t get a lot of attention from men. So I didn’t want to put him off, in case…”

“In case you can’t do any better than that?” Sirius said, trying to keep his voice level. “You’re gorgeous. Men are probably just intimidated by your ice-queen attitude- but any bloke man enough for you wouldn’t be.” 

Her eyes were wary, but hope sparked behind them, so he pressed on.

“I like you. And I know this is only our first date, but I’d like you to understand that my intentions here are serious. But even if they weren’t, or you don’t feel the same… don’t settle for anything less than devotion, because you deserve it, Petunia Evans.”

She blushed, and then paled, an interesting combination of skin tones. “He’s coming over,” She hissed quietly, hurriedly inspecting her blush pink nails in a rather terrible impression of carelessness.

“Petunia,” The man blustered. “I’m surprised to see you out and about. I was under the impression that you enjoyed a quiet night in.”

Sirius waited, trying to gauge whether Petunia wanted him to jump in.

“I do,” She nodded. “But I hadn’t been to this particular establishment before, and Sirius was eager to introduce me.”

“Sirius?” Vernon turned his beedy gaze to him. “Odd name.”

Sirius pasted on an amused smile. “Family heirloom, I’m afraid. I’m convinced the nobility of yore must have had lead running through their taps to come up with traditions like that.” 

Vernon squinted. “Nobility?”

“Ah, my apologies. I suppose I haven’t properly introduced myself. Sirius Black, Viscount of Falkland. But I prefer Sirius. I’m not one for the drama of it all.” Sirius was satisfied to see Petunia bit back a smile at that.

“Ah. Ah. I see. And how- how did you meet Petunia here?” Vernon chuckled in a very forced way. Petunia was watching the interaction with wide eyes.

“A mutual friend of mine introduced us- the fiance of her sister, Lord Potter. Though the first time we met was only last week, men of my peerage are taught to recognize a true diamond early. Women like Petunia are rare in this world.” 

“Agreed. Agreed. Well- she’s certainly an asset to the company.” 

“Of course she is.” Sirius smiled thinly, in a way he knew was a little too sharp and intimidating. Sure enough, Vernon paled a little under his puce complexion. 

“Well. Well, I best be back to my table, Jolene will be waiting. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Vernon hurried away and Sirius turned back to Petunia. “Well, I may have been a little strong with the titled card, but I figured that was the sort of thing to get through his thick skull.”

“Until he looks up who the current Viscount of Falkland really is,” She said, looking unsure of whether she wanted to find it funny or horrifying.

“Oh, no, that really is me. The Blacks have held royal titles for centuries- when the Statue of Secrecy was fully established in 1692, most fell to the side, inherited by the occasional squib, you know, but we held on to a few. Uncle Alphard was the Viscount of Falkland and actually took a rather hands-on role in it- and since he named me as his heir…” Sirius shrugged. 

“Dear heavens,” Petunia lightly fanned herself with the menu. Sirius only laughed. “Have all wizards managed to wiggle themselves into positions of royalty?”

Sirius shook his head. “No, it’s all inherited. Not all…” He sighed. “I’m essentially royal in my world too. I’m not the heir of my own house anymore, my little brother is, because of my views… but I was still named heir to my uncle Alphard’s estate.”

“And James?” She looked as if something was dawning on her. “All his talk of money and manors. They weren’t jokes?”

“No.” Sirius shook his head. “James is easily richer than I, since he really is the heir of his house. But Lily doesn’t love him for his money.”

“Of course she doesn’t,” Petunia murmured. “I’m sorry for these questions- they must seem…  
She winced. “I just didn’t understand before. I thought he was making fun of me. I’ve always… my family is comfortably middle-class, but we weren’t always. Things were tight when we were younger, and my parents argued about money a lot. I think, if it hadn’t been unseemly, they might have- they might have separated. But Lily was younger, and anyways, she was always off with that horrible boy, and so she doesn’t- she doesn’t remember it like I do. I- I worried about it a lot, as a child. I think I still have rather odd notions about money because of it. I worried about her.”

“I see.” Sirius nodded, voice gentle. “Children tend to soak up what they see as a child.” 

She nodded, expression pinched. “I don’t think I’ll be a good mother. I- I don’t want kids.” She looked like she’d just dropped a bomb and was waiting for Sirius to react- which, he supposed, was fair.

“Me neither.” He shrugged. “I like children well enough, but I’m not patient, and I have a rather… disastrous temper. I don’t think I’m really responsible enough to have a child rely on me.”

“I can be cruel,” She said like a confession. “And cold. And sometimes I don’t mean it and then regret it later, but I’m not good at apologizing. I’m afraid that if I had a child, I’d resent it.”

“I don’t think people should have children unless there’s nothing they want more in the world,” Sirius agreed. 

Petunia nodded, quiet, and Sirius felt the moment grow heavier. To break the ice, he asked, “So, what do you do, then? You mentioned you and Vernon worked at the same company.”

“I’m a glorified secretary, essentially,” She shrugged. “I’ve taken a typing course and did well, so I got a clerical job. A lot of working on a typewriter and following the important people around.” She wiggled her fingers. 

“What’s a typewriter?”

“What’s a- oh. Do you not have those? They’re… well, machines, I suppose, that help you write faster and more efficiently.”

“Could you show me one?”

“Sure,” She said, looking a little baffled and maybe even hesitant. Sirius steered the conversion back to common ground between wizards and muggles.

“What’s your favorite color?”

She blinked at the sudden change of topic. “Pink,” She said, a little defensively. 

He nodded. “I’m partial to red, myself. Favorite holiday?”

A waitress brought them two glasses of sparkling water and Sirius waved yes to some expensive wine on the menu and looked back to Petunia.

“Easter.”

“Because you’re religious?”

“No, because I have fond memories of it. Yours?”

“Christmas. It’s one I never had to spend with my family after turning eleven.”

Pity flashed across her face almost too fast to follow, but all she said was, “Drama queen.”

Sirius let out a bark of laughter loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear, and her pale skin flushed, both pleased and embarrassed.

“You know, Petunia Evans,” He tilted his head, extending his glass to her in a toast. “I see a very bright future for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! If you have any feedback or critiques, I'm open to hearing those. I don't have a beta and am moving through the story kind of quickly at the moment, so there could easily be stuff I miss. Thanks for reading!!


	3. The (big) Day

***  
They fell into a pattern. It wasn’t… it wasn’t easy, nothing with Petunia ever was. It was complicated and challenging and unpredictable, and often more than a little dramatic. But that was exactly how Sirius liked things.

He’d take her somewhere beautiful and muggle and local, because she refused to apparate. A picnic at Kew Gardens, watching the sunset on primrose hills. A Saturday at the British museum, and then back to the Kew Gardens, because she wanted to come with a sketchbook and work out some landscape design ideas. Cheap curry takeout and lunch at Hyde park. A walk through the national gallery and another elaborate dinner. They talked, and argued, and bit and bickered, and he loved it. She was challenging and clever and sharp, and he was never bored. He had always liked playing with fire.

He wanted her in ways different than he’d wanted any girl before. 

He wanted to give her a garden to grow whatever she wanted in. Wanted to watch her snipe over his tableside manners when he was purposefully eating Thai noodles messily. Wanted to argue with her about everything that didn’t actually matter and support her in everything that did- for the rest of his life.

He knew it was fast. They’d been seeing each other for only three months now.

And he knew they had a bigger problem than the startlingly depth of his affections.

She still remained resolute in her refusal of magic.

No apparition, no wands, nothing.

And Sirius- well Sirius was magic, down to his blood and bones. It felt odd to go so long without a wand in hand, like going about the day with his dominant hand tied behind his back. It was who he was, and he wanted her to know about it. Wanted to know what he was like with a wand in hand and spells on his lips. He was only half complete otherwise.

And other than dangling the fact that if she let him use a portkey, he could take her to dinner in Amalfi or Paris or wherever she wanted, he wasn’t sure how to go about pushing it. And he wasn’t entirely sure it was the right time, anyways. After all- James’s wedding was in two weeks. No need to mess anything up just yet- and Sirius was sure the conversation would be messy.

***

Sirius had never seen James so nervous or so incandescently happy. It was an odd mix to observe, to be sure.

“Mate,” Sirius said, for what had to be the tenth time. “She’s already said yes. The hard part is over. She’s not about to escape down the aisle.” 

“Straighten your tie,” James barked as a reply. Sirius sighed.

“Do you think Lily is this high-strung right now, or is James the bridezilla of the two?” He muttered in an aside to Remus.

“I heard that,” James grumbled.

“Well, there is a kernel of truth to it,” Remus said mildly, clearly amused. “He’s right- the hardest part is over. You two have worked so hard planning everything. Just sit back and enjoy the day. You only get married once.”

“Well,” Sirius hedged. “Divorce rates-”

“Are you being constructive, Sirius?” Remus shot him a look.

“Fine, fine. You and Lily are going to be kids pulling on each other’s pigtails for the rest of all eternity,” Sirius said placatingly. 

James snorted. “Like you’re any better with Petunia. You live to rile her up, and she’s always so tightly wound anyways. It’s a miracle she hasn’t snapped.”

Remus shook his head. “Bizarre. I’ll never understand love, and frankly, I don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Peter said a little mulishly, straightening his hair in the mirror.

“Not to be put out, Peter, my darling,” Sirius said, mussing the lank strands again. Peter scowled deeper. “There’s a witch for you out there somewhere. And we’re but young lads, and frankly it’s insane these two are getting married this young with long wizarding lives stretching out before them. Then again, we’re Marauders. Insanity is our way. I should put that in my best man’s speech.”

“You haven’t written it yet?” James whirled, panic set in again.

“No no- I have. I just reserve the right to tweak it last minute as I see fit.”

“Remus has to approve,” James said darkly.

“He does not. If you didn’t want to give me full creative license, you should have made Remus best man instead, but you didn’t, and I’ve had to suffer through way more wedding planning than he has. I deserve this.”

“Remus was busy going underground with werewolf packs,” James muttered. “He was too caught up for me to make you all the best man, and I needed the help.”

“Excuse me? Did you just say you made me best man because the other candidates were busy?” Sirius yelped.

“And because you’re my brother and we’ve lived together in my childhood home,” James said quickly.

“And because you love me more than you love anyone else. Say it.”

“I would die for you all,” James said, more serious than Sirius felt the occasion warranted. He scowled. He didn’t want a somber mood on James’s wedding day.

“The only reason you’re not saying it is because these other two miscreants are in the room with us. If we were alone, you’d tell me you love me most. Don’t worry, I know the truth. It’s okay you don’t want to hurt their feelings.”

James rolled his eyes. “Pretty sure the whole point of today is that I love Lily the most, but whatever lets you sleep at night.”

Sirius gave an exaggerated mock gasp. “For shame. Stags before hags, and bros before does, and britches before-”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Remus interjected. “We need to go get positioned, it’s time.”

Watching Lily Evans walk down the aisle was on odd, almost out of body experience for Sirius. He could only imagine how it felt for James. Because- that was Lily. Sirius had seen her snort pumpkin juice out her nose when they were eleven, had taken almost all his school classes with her, had watched her stress over their OWLS and NEWTS while he himself tried to believe he didn’t care about scores. He’d watched her fight with James, hard and cruel, and then soft and playful. He’d watched her grow up.

And now she was in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle towards his best friend.

They were all growing up. It was real now.

She was beautiful in an ethereal gown of simple silk, red hair down in curls. She wore a crown of miniature white roses and ivy green enough to make her eyes glow. Sirius snuck a side glance at James, who’s hazel eyes were gleaming with unshed tears behind his glasses.

Sirius straightened and looked out into the audience before James’s tears brought out his own, and locked eyes with Petunia. She looked like sunshine in her soft yellow bridesmaid dress, smiling faintly. 

She would look beautiful in white. Sirius felt a little lost at the thought- adrift.

Suddenly, James was speaking. 

“Lily. I have loved you for longer than I’ve really understood what love is. You make me a better person- you have made me a better person. I would not be who I am today without your influence. You’re brilliant and kind and fiery and gentle, and everything good about the world. I-” He paused, taking a moment. “You make me happier than I’d ever imagined being, and I can only hope I can do the same for you, because that’s what I want most. To make you happy for the rest of our lives, however long they may be.”

Lily was smiling through tears. “We live in an uncertain world where sometimes it feels like the only thing I truly know is you. Tomorrow can’t be promised, but I would promise you every single one of mine if I could. You’re good and brave and make me laugh even when I feel like I can’t. You’re my everything, James, and I’m yours for as long as I live.”

“You may kiss the bride.”

James kissed her like she was precious as spun glass, and enchanted butterflies burst from two boxes on either side, fluttering around them and away towards guests.

They were a fairytale, Lily and James. Everyone there knew it.

Sirius made a beeline for Petunia as soon as people started filtering out for the reception. “Hello, love.”

“Sirius.” She smiled, softer than she usually was. “I… thank you.”

“For what?”

“I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t chased me that night. I would have ruined everything, and regretted it forever. I have you to thank for… for how Lily and I are talking like sisters again for the first time since we were young. For me being here and not missing this.”

“Well. I may have shouted a bit, but you’re the one who actually had to take me up on my advice and change things.” Sirius said, pulling her closer and kissing her lightly on the forehead. She slipped her hand into his. “C’mon. The first dance will be starting.”

The reception hall had a marble floor laid out (elaborate spellwork on Remus’s part) and James was leading Lily across it. Petunia watched with wide eyes as James twirled Lily in something old fashioned and complex. 

“Have they taken lessons?” She asked quietly.

Sirius laughed. “Only since James was about six. Pureblood customs, and all. What sort of lord are you if you can’t dance.”

She gave him a sidelong glance. “Are you as accomplished?”

Sirius scoffed. “Better.” Other couples were beginning to circle around the dancefloor, so he took her hand and pulled her into position.

“I don’t know how,” She said quickly, looking alarmed.

“That’s fine. Dancing is easy as long as the one who’s leading knows what they’re doing. Here, put your hand on my arm here, and then- yes. Now don’t think about it, just follow along.”

“Oh.” She said a little breathlessly. “Yes. I see what you mean.”

He tightened his hold on her waist, fingers slipping across warm silk. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. I never really thought yellow was my color, but.”

“It is.”

The song wound to a close, delicate piano notes drifting to silence. 

“I, um. I’m going to go talk to Lily.” Petunia said, looking for all the world like she was flustered. Bemused, he let her go and corner Lily near the cake. James spotted him and made his way over.

“You know, I honestly thought I was being pranked when you told me you were seeing her,” Remus said from behind him. He and Peter were grinning. “Would have died to tell young Lily that one of your longest relationships would be with her older sister.”

James laughed, having heard the tail end of the conversation.

“They’re a lot… closer than when I last saw them,” Remus tilted his head, indicating the two sisters quietly talking. “Granted, I’ve only seen them together once for half of a minute last summer when we were picking Lily up for the new years party seventh year, but.”

“I think they’ve been spending quite a bit of time together lately,” James confided in an undertone. “She says it’s all been wedding planning stuff, but I’m relatively sure they’ve gone to lunch without touching Lily’s wedding planning binder more than half the time.”

“She has a whole binder?” Sirius said, askance. 

“Of course she does. She’s shown it to you.” 

“With the pressed flower on the front,” Peter prompted, which did nothing to help.

“”Huh. Guess I blocked that bad memory out.” Sirius shrugged. “More importantly, I think you’re right. I tried taking Petunia to an artisan market I heard of the other day and she said she couldn’t because she was going to brunch with Lily. I didn’t want to pry, so I just left it at that.”

James shook his head. “I never thought I’d be saying this about you and anyone, let alone Lily’s sister, but… I think you might actually be good for her.”

Remus gave him a searching glance. “So are you serious, then? And don’t,” He tacked on instantly as Sirius opened his mouth to make the obvious joke. Sirius sighed.

“I… as serious as I can be. She still won’t talk about magic with me, and that’s… big.”

Remus and Peter made sympathetic noises, and James frowned. “Have you… I dunno, actually talked to her about it?”

Sirius winced. “I’ve hinted, but never pushed, no. I will soon, though. Honestly, I just didn’t want to risk handling it wrong and accidentally detonating a bomb before the wedding.”

“Ah.” James nodded.

“So, I will soon. Just, maybe don’t tell Lily that. She’ll stress. Just go on your honeymoon, take a break. Don’t worry about me.”

“Unfortunately, you’re the kind of person who needs a certain level of worrying over, otherwise I think you might end up in Azkaban. Remus- you’re in charge of my Sirius worrying duties for the next two weeks.”

“Noted.” Remus said dryly. “Sirius, do write if having a serious conversation with your girlfriend has repercussions for the statue of secret, or your immediate future, or the fate of wizardingkind in general.”

“You jest, but I’m pretty sure Petunia could go nuclear if she wanted. Put her and Voldemort in a room and he wouldn’t stand a chance.”

James chucked, and then saw Lily trying to catch his gaze. “Oh. Time for the cake. Honeydukes made it custom for us, you know.”

“Oh, is that so,” Remus straightened with interest. They all laughed, and Sirius felt that, stress about the upcoming conversation notwithstanding, that things were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and critiques always welcome!!


	4. The Detonation

“You know, when we were twelve, James told me he’d have a chocolate fountain taller than he was at his wedding,” Sirius said fondly, sitting with a cold glass of lemonade on Petunia’s porch as sunset faded. They’d seen Lily and James off in a car Peter had tackily painted with ‘just married’ and then wordlessly decided to both go back to her home together.

She grew up here, which was odd to think of. Little petunia climbing up the very stairs he was looking at, climbing up onto the bench he was reclining on to sit with her now dead mother.

He was getting morbid; he tended to do that after a sentimental night. 

Petunia snorted, leaning across the railing on the other side of the porch. She’d let her hair out of it’s updo and it was now falling in odd, crinkled blond strands over her shoulder, hairsprayed into funny patterns. “Glad we didn’t have to set that up.”

He shook himself. Right. Chocolate fountains.

“Who knew that James Potter was capable of a classy wedding,” Sirius agreed, taking another sip. Petunia salted her lemonade, just a little bit, and it made it magical. “What do you want your wedding to look like?”

“What?”

He’d had too many glasses of firewhisky throughout what had been a long day, and was too relaxed on her porch, sipping a cold drink into a warm night, for him to notice how she stiffened. To see the warning signs in her body language.

“You know. Your wedding.” He waved his hand vaguely in the air. “What do you want it to look like? A big, fancy affair, a small private one, something in the middle… lots of little girls plan their weddings young, I know that. Well. Wizarding ones do, anyways. I’m pretty sure my cousin Narcissa had her entire wedding planned to the tiniest detail by the time she was eight, but she might not be the healthiest comparison.”

“I don’t see how it matters.” She said quietly.

“Of course it matters, it’s your wedding. What do you want? What’s your dream wedding look like, you know?”

“I don’t see why it matters when the one I’m talking to is you,” She snapped, and he heard the sneering bite of the woman he was first introduced to. The frost of a Petunia who didn’t know him.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked, suddenly dead-sober, no more faint lingering hum left. 

“Because that will never be you and me.”

“Why not?”

She laughed. “Why not? Why not? We don’t belong together, Sirius, and you know that.”

“I bloody well don’t! What, has this all been some sort of a fling, you think? I told you- I told you that first night, I told you I was serious.”

“I’m not what you want! Not forever.”

“Yes, you are!” He shouted, taking a step forward. She fell quiet.

“I’m sorry.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t mean to shout. I just… I want to be with you. I don’t care that you don’t have magic.”

“I care.” She said softly.

“Petunia-”

“I want you to leave. Please.”

“I- alright. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I’ll leave if that’s what you want. We’re both tired and I think I might be a little drunk. But this is something we need to talk about.

He turned to walk away and she spoke. “You want me now, sure. And I’m- I’m grateful for that. But in five years, when the novelty wears off? When you want an equal, and compared to you, to what you can do- I’ll never be-” She choked. “I’ll never be useful or wonderful or magical. I’ll always just be me, and I’ll watch you and Lily and all your friends and I’ll be ordinary, watching you all be beautiful, and I’m worried I’d- I don’t know what that will do to me.”

“What will locking yourself out do?” He frowned. “What will banning yourself from me- from us, from magic- you’ll live an ordinary life knowing it’s out there. You think that will make you any happier?”

“At least I’ll be able to control it.” She said hollowly. “At least I’ll live knowing I was born into it.”

“I’m sorry you weren’t born into magic,” Sirius said softly. “But just because you can’t control something doesn’t mean it’s not beautiful.”

“Easy for you to say,” She looked away, all ice and bite.

“It’s not easy for me. I learned at a very young age that control was something I would never achieve. The first accidental magic I ever performed was healing a split lip my mother gave me, not because it hurt, but because I was embarrassed about it. Because I didn’t want anyone to see me hurting, embarrassed she hadn’t liked me enough to not hit me. But in the end, that’s not something I could ever really control. It’s good to be vulnerable with the people you trust, and you- you can trust me, Petunia. Life’s… not easy. And I’m sorry you weren’t born to magic like Lily was. But even if you can’t control this world doesn’t mean it’s not meant for you. Just- let me show you some of it. Let me show you that you belong in it. That we could be happy.”

“I’m sorry.” Petunia said, biting her lip like she wanted to say more but couldn’t get the words out. She looked away.

He sighed. “That sounded like a lot of pressure. I… I just want to show you the things I love. Can I?”

She watched him, and for a moment, he thought she’d say no. He didn’t know what he’d do. He loved her too fiercely to just let her go, but what if that was what she wanted? What if he was wrong, and it was what she needed?

“Okay,” She breathed. “Okay. I can’t make any promises, but- I can try.”

He let out a relieved breath. “Thank you.” He stepped forward, pulling her close, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead first and then her lips. He smiled. “Should we start with dragons?”

She looked up with a burning scowl and he laughed and all was right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, but. Oh well.


	5. The Decision

“Wear something sensible.” Sirius reminded Petunia, who shot him a glare that said she was both unhappy about the mystery and remembered his previous instructions very well, thank you very much.

“Why can’t you just take me to Diagon Alley?” She asked again.

“Because you’ve been there. Diagon Alley isn’t the essence of magic, it’s a shopping centre. I can do better than that.”

“So, what, are we going to hike up Mount Olympus into the realm of the gods, then?” Petunia sniffed. “And exactly how sensible are we talking? Nice trainers or actual hiking boots? Because I’ll have you know I don’t own any of the latter.”

Sirius laughed. “Some old trainers should do just fine. Jeans, a jacket, that sort of thing. It’s not going to be difficult or dangerous, I promise.”

“Well I think you and I have different functioning definitions of both of those words, so I’m not entirely sure I believe that,” She huffed. He laughed again and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on her lips. 

“See you tomorrow night. Remember- there’s absolutely nothing to be worried about.”

***

In truth, Sirius was very worried- and yet somehow also convinced that he was a genius who had the best plan ever. And yet also worried. He concealed it well, he thought, as he apparated to her front porch the next evening. She was worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

“Are you sure we can’t drive?”

“Positive. Driving would be more of a weekend-trip kind of affair.” He held out his arm. “Now, I’m very good at this, don’t worry. We have to take a government regulated test and everything before we’re given a license, so it’s perfectly safe. You’re going to hold on to my arm as tight as you like, and I’ll count to three. Okay?” 

She clutched his arm in a death grip and he bit back a grin. “One, two,” With a sharp crack, he apparated through the air. “Three.” He steadied her as she swayed. “Feeling okay? A little nauseous? Just take a few deep breaths.”

“Ugh,” She shuddered. “That was awful. Like a thread being pulled through a needle.”

“But it cut down on what would have been a long car ride,” He shrugged. "So generally worth it."

“Yes, but- oh.” She fell silent as she took in her surroundings, eyes wide. They were standing inside the ruins of a castle much more ancient than Hogwarts, old enough that the ceiling and doors had rotted away long ago. All that was left now was stone arches high enough that the surrounding forest creeping in through the crumbling remains of what once would have been a fortress were clearly visible. The sun was newly setting, soft peach light cast across greenery and gray stone, and hundreds of glowing orange flitterbys were fluttering around, courtesy of some help from Hagrid.

Sirius had come earlier and laid out a cushioning charm and a large quilt with a picnic basket. “This is butterbeer,” He told her, handing her a glass. “Magical, very very low alcohol content. It’s sometimes served warm in the winter, but it’s just as good chilled.”

She took a cautious sip, still staring in awe and interest at the flitterbys, which were humming the occasional note as they floated through the air. “What are those? Magical butterflies?”

“I think they’re a kind of moth, actually. They make that humming noise when they’re happy.”

“They’re beautiful.” She said softly. He let her watch them undistracted for a few more moments before bringing out his next item. 

“I asked the elves at Hogwarts to make these for me.” He said, pulling out the mini savory pies. There’s no magic in them, just really good food.”

Petunia kept pausing as they ate to stare at the flitterby’s, and Sirius had to struggle to keep from laughing as she tried to take a bite and missed her mouth entirely when one flew close to her.

“And for dessert- well, I wasn’t sure what kind of wizarding candies Lily had already showed you. So I brought a few kinds.”

“She sent me a chocolate frog her first Christmas,” Petunia said quietly. “I- I threw it away. I was twelve and jealous and angry, and… well. I’m still that way, a lot of the time. I’m trying to learn not to blame her for it, though.”

“Well, they’re delicious, so it’s good I brought some,” Sirius said lightly. “And these are cauldron cakes- filled with firewhisky, though, so don’t have more than one if you don’t want to be a little tipsy- and this is a licorice wand. They all do some little trick when you wave them- sparks in the air, or streamers, that sort of thing. They each only have one enchantment and it never lasts for longer than a few seconds, but they’re fun.”

Petunia took one and waved it with an odd look on her face, and white glitter sparks streamed through the air and glowed for a moment before fading. She handed it back to him. “I don’t like black licorice, but I wanted to do the trick.”

He handed her a pepper imp. “These are cinnamon gummies that make you breath fire if you blow right after eating one.”

“It doesn’t hurt?”

“You can’t feel anything,” He assured her. “Just like blowing out puffs of breath on a cold day.”

She popped it in her mouth and blew out a little self-consciously, squeaking when flames did indeed come out. He grinned.

“And here’s a chocolate frog. Careful, they’re enchanted to jump- the enchantment wears off quickly, thought.”

Petunia deftly caught as it leapt out of the box. It wiggled briefly and then the charm faded, and the frog stilled into an ordinary candy. “Odd,” She said, examining it. “I don’t think I could have eaten it while it was still moving.” She bit into it carefully, and nodded her approval. “Very good chocolate, though.”

“There’s a card inside,” He said, gesturing. “Of some famous witch or wizard. She opened it.

“Oh, Morgan Le Fay. She’s a rarer one.”

“Do you want it?” She offered.

“Nah, I don’t collect them. Use it as a bookmark or something.”

She tucked it away in her bag, pausing as Le Fay smiled up at her.

“Ready for the main event?” He asked, standing and offering her his hand.

“I thought it was the food and the butterflies,” She said, staring around in alarm as if a dragon was about to come crawling through the trees.

“I can do a better introduction to the wonders of magic than that,” He grinned. “I promise it’s safe,” He reminded her. She cautiously took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. 

He led her down a short path through the forest, glowing flitterby’s lighting the way. Ahead a clearing was lit green and gold with the dying sun.

“Okay, stay quiet,” He said in a hushed tone. “They spook easily.”

“They?” She hissed in an undertone, and he pointed across the clearing, where the first unicorn stepped out of the cover of the foliage and began grazing. “Oh,” She breathed. One by one, more emerged. There were six mares and a stallion, as well as two foals who were just starting to fade to a rosy silver as they approached the end of their first year.

“You can walk out and pet them, but I’m going to stay back here,” Sirius said, and Petunia cast him a wide-eyed, panicked look that he failed to hide a grin at. “Unicorns prefer women. There’s a lot of theories as to why, whether it’s innate or something they’ve taught each other since male hunters nearly pushed them to extinction, but that doesn’t matter. They’re pure magic.”

“They- they’re big,” She said hesitantly, eyeing the long, sharp pearlescent horns warily.

“And gentle. They’re one of the few creatures in the world that are wholly innocent. They’d never hurt you. Here,” He passed her some sugar cubes. “Hold your hand out flat and open, so they can see the sugar, and move closer.”

She hesitantly inched out into the meadow as instructed. She sent him another panicked look as one of the mares whickered softly and stepped forward. Despite her obvious unease, she didn’t flinch as the unicorn nudged at her hand, horn glowing gently. Sirius could see the nerves leave her body as her posture softened, tension fading. She reached out a hesitant hand and stroked through the silky mane, smiling a little, and Sirius felt his heart swell with warmth. She looked like a fairy princess standing there with them under the moonlit forest. Anyone who thought she didn’t belong in his world just hadn’t looked close enough. 

Eventually the night grew truly dark and Petunia quietly slipped away from one of the foals, who had fallen asleep curled up against her thigh as she sat cross legged with them. Her eyes were gleaming in the moonlight. The back of her jeans were damp with dew from the grass, and she shivered. He handed her his leather jacket wordlessly. “Thank you, Sirius,” She said quietly, pulling it on. Only the tips of her fingers could be seen at the ends of the sleeves. She bit her lip, and then said, “For more than just the jacket.”

“I actually have one magical thing left to show you,” He smiled. He unvanished it from where he’d hidden it beside a castle wall. 

“Petunias?” She said curiously, coming up from behind him. Purple blooms swayed in a gentle breeze.

“A magical variety grown by the magical population of South America for as long as the records of the Inca and Maya go back,” He explained. “They don’t spread, the way that domesticated varieties do, they grow tall. They grow with innate protective magic; they ward off evil intentions and spirits. If there’s someone who wishes you ill, the flowers will draw in on themselves, and depending on the strength of the flowers, they can deter certain things. Make people forget why they’re there, or forget the strength of their commitment. And… you don’t need to be magic to grow them. You can. There’s so much of my world you can be a part of. I won’t lie and say it’ll be easy, but… I want to be with you.”

“I’m a difficult person to love,” She said, guarded. 

He gave her a bittersweet smile. “So am I. We’ll take work. Everyone does, I think. But I want to work at it with you.”

She looked down at the petunias, and then back to him. “I… yes. I want to work at it with you. Because I-” She looked for a moment as if she’d stop there, but pressed on. “Because I love you. I realized a while ago, and it terrified me, because I thought- but if you want to- you’re worth it. The work.”

“I’m going to kiss you,” He told her, smiling.

She smiled back, hesitant but warm and hopeful. “Well, then. I suppose I won’t complain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Kinda short, sorry for the little break between updating, I had family in town for a few days. Hope you like it, as always comments and critiques are welcome!


	6. The Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! As always, I love comments and critiques/suggestions are welcome!

For a time, Sirius was happier than he could ever remember being. Things were good, despite the darkening politics of his world. James and Lily were in a state of constant marital bliss, but made time for cards and drinks with Sirius and Remus and Peter regularly, when none of them were busy. The Order of the Phoenix was rising in action with the rising terror in the world, and some nights their drinks were somber, because one of them was gone on a mission. Petunia joined, more often than not, repairing her relationship with Lily bit by bit. A stranger would think that they had always been close.

Things were good.

For a time.

***

“We have something we need to tell you all,” James said as Sirius and Petunia apparated into their flat. Remus was already sitting on the couch, watching warily. 

“Don’t tell me you’re pregnant,” Sirius joked weakly. The room fell into a heavy silence.

“Oh,” Petunia said, sitting heavily onto the nearest couch. “Oh. When- when is it due?”

“The end of July,” Lily said, smiling. “We weren’t trying for a baby, but I won’t lie and say I’m not happy about it.”

“Merlin,” Sirius said, collapsing next to Petunia. “A baby.” Had he ever seen a baby before? It didn’t feel like it. He definitely didn’t remember ever holding one. 

“Congratulations,” Remus said, smiling gently. “Has Peter already heard the news?”

James shook his head. “Didn’t return my owl. He’s been going on a lot of undercover missions lately, the Order knows he’s good at it. Course, they don’t know why, but…”

“It’s too early to know gender, isn’t it? What sort of names are you thinking of?”

Lily shook her head. “For muggles, yes, but I’ve had my tests done at St. Mungos. It’s a boy.”

“Oh,” Petunia squeaked. 

“We haven’t decided yet,” Lily shrugged. “But… I don’t know. I’ve always thought the name Harry was sweet.”

“Better than Fleamont, at any rate,” James laughed. 

“That’s wonderful, mate,” Sirius said. “Just wonderful. I- Oi!”

“What?” Lily asked, looking alarmed.

Sirius pointed a finger at James. “You promised I’d be godfather to your firstborn!”

For a moment, James looked blankly back at him, and then started to laugh. “Lily, he’s right.”

“I feel offended I wasn’t a part of that discussion,” She said, but was smiling.

“Well I just feel offended,” Remus joked. “Where was I when this happened?”

“Busy courting werewolf packs for Dumbledore or something,” James said, wiping at his eyes. “And I needed to bribe Sirius to have dinner with Petunia and Lily and I.”

“You needed bribed?” Petunia arched an eyebrow at him.

“I didn’t know! I’d never met you!” Sirius hastened to defend himself. “And this is besides the point! Am I godfather or not?”

“I suppose we’ve got to let James be a man of his word,” Lily said, amused. “Petunia, you’ll be godmother, won’t you?”

“I- oh.” Petunia’s blue eyes were suddenly gleaming with unshed tears. “I- of course.”

“Good.” Lily gave her a smile that was almost shy.

Things were good.

***

Sirius was woken by a high pitched squeal and bolted upright in bed, wand already in hand. Petunia was shrieking, blankets pulled up to her chest, pointing in terror. 

A glowing stag was coming through the door to his flat.

“Oh, good,” Said the stag. “You’re here too, Petunia. Sirius- it’s happening. Lily and I are flooing to Mungos now. I- merlin, where is the overnight bag, we had it- oh. You’re right, yes, I- anyways. Be there. Tell Remus and Peter.” The stag faded from existence.

“What,” Petunia said shakily, “Was that.”

“A patronus. Usually used for emergency communication,” Sirius said, tumbling from bed in his haste. “Harry is being born.”

“I gathered that!” She shrieked shrilly.

“Grab your things, let’s go. We should have packed an overnight bag ourselves, what were we thinking-”

“Delivery can take up to hours, sometimes- sometimes days-” Petunia said shakily.

“For a muggle delivery, maybe, but we’ve magic to assist with these things- Didn’t Lily talk to you about the birthing plan, I’ve heard all about it from James just in case, even though he’s been pulled from all missions- accio belt- Expecto Patronum-” His glowing dog bounded into view. “Tell Remus Lupin that Harry is being born and to meet us at the hospital with Peter.”

“Okay, okay- I’m ready-” Petunia said, and without much of a warning, he grabbed her arm and disapparated.

The waiting room they were ushered into by the staff was quiet and empty. “I’m hungry,” Sirius mumbled quietly. He wasn’t, not really. He was just on the edge of shock and looking for something to say rather than listen to more silence.

“You’re wearing two different shoes,” Petunia told him.

That was true. One was a loafer and one was a leather Harley Davidson boot. The loafer had laces and the boot had zippers- how had he managed that?

There wasn’t much to do but wait, and occasionally pace, in Sirius’s case. It didn’t take long. Sirius shuddered to think of going through birth without magic, but luckily he didn’t have to do more than imagine it.

“You can come in,” A healer said, and Sirius rose with shaking legs.

Lily looked tired but happy, and James was looking down at a little bundle of blue cloth in his arms as if it held all the secrets to the universe. “Look,” He whispered, and Petunia and Sirius both crowded closer to look at the tiny, reddish baby with a tuft of messy black hair.

“He looks like you, James,” Petunia said softly.

“If you were a wrinkly potato,” Sirius agreed with wonder in his voice. Lily made a sound, and he hastened to add, “A cute potato.” Luckily, Lily seemed to be laughing, in a tired, halfhearted sort of way. Little baby Harry yawned his impossibly tiny mouth, and opened his eyes, and- oh.

“His eyes are so green,” Petunia murmured. “I’ve never seen a baby with eyes like that.”

“Most are born pale grey or blue before darkening to their true color,” Lily agreed. “His eyes are unusual. But apparently mine were the same. I’ve a theory it’s a magical trait.”

“Magical trait?” Sirius looked up.

“You know,” James shrugged. “Like how there’s never been a Malfoy without that platinum hair, even when hair that blond should be a recessive gene. Maybe like my messy hair, but that might just be genetics. Who knows.”

“So you think he’ll be magic?” Petunia asked.

Lily shrugged. “We’ll love him either way.”

“Of course. Can- can I hold him?”

James carefully shifted Harry into Petunia’s arms, and Sirius looked over her shoulder at the sleeping baby.

Things were good.

Up until they weren’t anymore.


	7. The Destiny

It was odd, how similarly the beginning of the nights mirrored each other. They were in James and Lily’s flat again, the two having news to give. One was missing, again- this time Remus, back with the wolf packs. Peter, Sirius, and Petunia sat, watching the couple with worry and alarm.

“I don’t know how to begin.” Lily said, looking more tired and worn than she had in the delivery room, like the entire world was resting on her young shoulders. James put his hand over hers. He too had bags under his eyes, the usual bright hazel dim and stressed.

“Dumbledore told us there’s been a prophecy.” James said quietly. “About Voldemort. And a baby born at the end of July, to parents who have thrice defied him. A baby with the power to defeat him.”

“What?” Sirius said, angry and afraid all at once. “That’s ridiculous. Divination is ridiculous. Dumbledore doesn’t believe any of it, does he?”

“It doesn’t matter whether Dumbledore believes it.” Lily said, and her voice broke. Petunia clutched Sirius’s fingers hard enough to break something. “Voldemort does. And he- he’s after Harry.”

“What are you going to do?” Peter asked, terrified to the point of sounding childlike. It was how Sirius felt. 

“The fidelius charm,” James said. “The strongest protective magic that can be done by wizards. And Sirius- I’d like to ask you to be secret keeper.”

Sirius started nodding, and then paused. “I’d have to stop missions. And they’ll be hunting me- they’ll expect that. What if we went with someone they didn’t expect?”

“I wanted to ask Petunia,” Lily said tearfully. “But it needs to be tied to a magical core.”

“Peter could do it. Send him into hiding- he’s the best at stealth and secrecy, he’ll never be found, and better yet, no one will see it coming.” Sirius said, mind racing. Peter squeaked in alarm.

“Would you do it, Peter?” James asked. “You don’t have to say yes.”

“I- I- well- yes, I suppose, I… yes.” Peter said, white as a ghost.

“We’ll be going to one of the Order locations tonight.” James said. “Tomorrow, we’ll head to the old Godric Hollow country house to create the charm. Sirius, you’ll be given an invitation, as will Remus, when he gets back. I-” James cut off as Harry started crying down the hall.

“Oh, he’ll be up for hours now,” Lily said in despair, hurrying off. 

“I’d better go help her,” James followed.

“I’ve- I’ve got to go. Tell James goodbye for me.” Peter said, inching towards the door.

“Sure. Pete, if you don’t want to do the charm, you don’t have to. I can.”

“No, no. I can do it. Bye, Sirius.” Peter hurried out.

There was a beat of silence. They could hear James talking quietly to Lily, but it was too soft to make out any individual words.

“Petunia,” Sirius said quietly. “This changes things.”

Her eyes were wet, but no tears. She was sitting ramrod straight, the picture of dignity. “Okay.” She nodded. “What does change look like?”

“Lily and James are going to go into hiding under the strongest magic that there is. They won’t come out until it’s safe. You won’t be able to visit without me, I’m sorry. I know the charms Dumbledore will be using, I’ve helped create safehouses before. There will be repelling wards- the only way in will be to apparate directly if you know the way, which almost no one will. And I… I can’t stop working for the Order. They need me.”

“They need soldiers.” Petunia said quietly. “Because that’s what this is. This is war.”

Sirius swallowed. “Yes. And they’ll be watching me. Where I go. Which puts you in danger.”

“You’re saying we can’t see each other.”

“I… I could ward Uncle Alphard’s old country cottage with the same sort of magic James and Lily are going to be under. He built it to get away from family, and left it to only me, so no one knows it exists. You wouldn’t be able to leave often, unless you were with me and visiting Lily, but you’d be safe there. Or you can stay in the muggle world, and… and none of us will contact you until the war is over, to keep you safe.”

“You’re asking me to- to either give up my life, or you and Lily.” Petunia said, and someone who didn’t know her as well as Sirius did would think she didn’t care, she was so blank and expressionless.

“I’m so sorry, Tune. I wish I could give you different options- you deserve different options- but that’s all I have.”

She was quiet. “I’ll put my two weeks in.”

“We don’t have two weeks.”

She let out a shuddering breath. “Fine. But you owe me a new job when this is all over.” Her voice was shaking even as she tried to be blasé.

He laughed, a watery thing that was closer to crying than he was comfortable with. “Or you could marry me, and get all the wealth of a titled lady.”

Her blue eyes flashed. “Do not propose to me in my sister’s living room when you just told me you can’t promise you won’t die fighting a war.”

He tried for a teasing smile. “So if I proposed to you, say, in a private garden while I was fighting in a war…”

“I want to marry you at a wedding we can invite people to, because we’re both safe,” She said fiercely, and his heart lit up with warmth.

“You want to marry me.”

She shoved him. “Don’t be obtuse. Do I get to decorate our cottage?”

“With whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry this is so short, but what comes after doesn't really fit the tone, so I just decided to end this chapter here. Hope you like it!


	8. The Domicile

Uncle Alphard’s cottage was a lovely property. Small, understated, especially seeing as it was a Black residence. It was secluded in the country with plenty of land, including a cultivated flower garden he hoped Petunia could spend time experimenting with, an apple orchard older than the house itself, and towering oak trees that’s leafy green canopy was now shot through with red and gold as the autumn pressed ever closer. To keep Petunia from feeling bored, since she wouldn’t be able to leave as often as she was used to now that they were in hiding, Sirius had expanded the library and added dozens upon dozens of muggle novels that Lily had recommended. He’d also transfigured the small back sunroom into a large, enchanted glass greenhouse with heating spells. The high, arching window panes were enough to make the royal botanical gardens green with envy. She could even grow magical plant species, if she were so inclined.

The cottage itself was spacious and open, with a large kitchen and living room that he’d outfitted with muggle technologies with anti-magic hot spots to keep them from going haywire or growing sentient. She could redecorate it all from floor to ceiling if she wanted to- even knock down walls, add or alter rooms. Get a dog or a cat, or hell, a horse. The property was large enough to support a small unicorn herd if a few mild extension charms were put in place and the orchard padded with more trees. 

It was all lovely.

Sirius was stressing about showing it to her anyways, and was trying to keep from fidgeting in her living room as she said goodbye to the place. She wasn’t selling, so she wasn’t as distraught as she could have been at the prospect of leaving the last place she’d been with her parents, but it was a bittersweet moment for her, so he was giving her space.

“I’m ready,” She finally said, lifting the cardboard box Sirius had shrunk all of the belongings she wanted to bring with into. 

“Oh. Well, actually, before we go,” Sirius paused, “I have a house elf. She worked for Uncle Alphard before me, and they do this sort of thing by bloodline. If she makes you uncomfortable, I can send her to Hogwarts instead, but she’s sweet and loves the house. If you don’t mind her, I think she’d like to stay and potter around.”

“A house elf?” Petunia wrinkled her nose.

“They’re magical creatures whose bloodlines have been tied in with ours. They serve families and houses, doing tidying up, house magic, that sort of thing. She’s elderly, not much use cleaning anymore except for simple things like tea or dusting. I think… well, honestly I think you two could be good for each other. She likes having someone to take care of, and having a lady of the house would make her happy. You both could garden together and maybe not feel as lonely while I’m on stealth missions. But it’s your choice. I’m sure she’d be happy at hogwarts as well.”

“But she’s elderly. Shouldn’t she not be working at all?”

“That’s not how house elves work,” Sirius winced. “It’s hard to explain to someone who doesn’t know them. Lily hated the concept of them at first too. They’re magical creatures. They crave a blood tie to a family- it settles their magic, gives it purpose. Unbound house elves need to find something to bond to or they go mad- their magic grows out of control. House elves cut off from their families have been known to fade away if they don’t find new ties. I’ve heard tales of cast out elves growing singularly loyal to other wizards on occasion after being cut off, but they don’t always have happy endings like that”

“That’s… odd.” Petunia frowned.

“If they’re treated right, they don’t need to do as much work when they’re elderly or have elflings. Some families use the blood bonds to an unfair advantage, but Pomsie doesn’t have to do any more work than she wants to. She has her own section of the house that’s enchanted into the rest of it, so if you ever needed privacy, you could tell her. She has a sister and nephew at Hogwarts she likes to visit sometimes, so it’s not like you wouldn’t have plenty of alone time. Again, I can send her to Hogwarts if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“I’m not going to cast her out of her own home,” Petunia sniffed, offended. “I’m sure we’ll get along.”

“Okay, good.” He stood awkwardly. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be stalling, would you?” She asked with a sharp eye.

“No,” He muttered, and took her arm to apparate away. 

“Again,” He said as they landed, “Anything you want to be changed can be. Within reason, I guess. I can’t have it leveled and rebuilt as a castle, not until the war is over, at least.”

“Oh, at least,” She laughed, teasing, and then turned. “Oh.”

“Do you like it?” He asked, aware that he sounded at least a little desperate. But she would be stuck her for merlin knew how long, and he wanted her to be happy. 

“I love it,” She said softly. “It’s beautiful. And the gardens!”

“There’s a greenhouse around back,” He said, smiling easier now. “You can’t see it from this angle.”

“Show me,” She said imperiously, and he took her hand and kissed it before pulling her along.

As they walked through the doorway, he gestured to the room around him. “Uncle Alphard may have been better than the rest of my family, but he was still a Slytherin through and through, so most of the house is done in shades of green,” He said, pointing out green velvet couches and green curtains. The carpet, at least, was a neutral gray. The worst offender was the ornate silver wallpaper. 

“The wallpaper goes, and likely the curtains too,” Petunia decided. “The couch can probably stay.” 

The kitchens had large windows and white and cream morrocan styling tiling. “This is all quite lovely,” Petunia said with some surprise. “I might not change any of it at all. I wonder where he found such unique patterns- your uncle, I mean.”

Sirius examined it. “He liked to travel quite a bit. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was authentic.”

“Lovely,” She said again.

“Well, what I want to show you most is out this door,” Sirius said, pleased. He led her through and they were hit by a wave of pleasantly warm, humid air.

“Oh,” Petunia said, and dropped his hand in shock.

Sirius had drawn inspiration from the muggle greenhouses they’d visited together at the start of their relationship and filled it with exotic plants and towering trees. A cultivated waterfall bubbled in the corner, and enchanted canaries flitted from blooms and branches. “The birds aren’t real,” he explained. “I figured that perhaps you wouldn’t like the mess, so they’re just enchantments. Of course, if you would like real ones, I can get them for you.” 

Petunia was silent and he turned, alarmed to see her crying. “I- are you alright?”

She threw her arms around him, pressing her lips against his hard. “Nobody’s ever done anything like this for me. Ever.” She mumbled into his shoulder.

“Well,” Sirius said, and couldn’t think of anything else, slightly at a loss for words. He wanted to say that he’d just wanted her to be happy, but couldn’t get the words out. “This seemed like the most dramatic display of my affections, so. Here we are.”

She laughed, muffled and still a little tinged with sobs. “I can’t stop crying,” She said, laughing hysterically while she did so. “I hadn’t cried this whole time, and now-”

“It’s… we’re going through turbulent times, to put it mildly,” Sirius said, rubbing her back. “We all deserve a cry or two. Or ten.”

“I’m just so worried about Lily. And this is so beautiful, and I- I’m so happy, but I’ve never been so scared. She’s my little sister.”

“We’ll keep her safe,” Sirius said firmly.

She looked up at hip, lips pressed into a thin line to keep them from wobbling. “You can’t promise that. No one can.”

“We’ll do our best, then,” He vowed. “And if there’s any justice in the world, it’ll be enough.”

“I just feel so helpless,” She confessed. “I’ve always- I’ve always wished, deep down, that I was like Lily. That I was special. But now I wish I was powerful, because I know that there’s nothing I could do-” She broke off.

“Hey, hey. It’s going to be okay. And to an extent- to an extent, we all feel like that. Voldemort is insanely powerful- I think Dumbledore is the only one of us who stands any real chance, if it came down to an honest duel. And James and I are the best duelists in our year, and Lily is just as brilliant. To know that even we have to hide like this, because….” He shook his head. “We all feel like we should be able to do more. But what we’re doing now- we’re doing what we can. And it’s going to be enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! I don't know if anyone's noticed, but I fell into an accidental habit of alliteration with the chapter titles. It was an accident, and I ended up going back to change the name of the one title that didn't fit. I could have named this one something mildly more ordinary, like the dwelling, or something, but I decided to lean into the ridiculousness of it all. Anyways, hope you all like it!


End file.
